The subject invention is directed toward the art of mechanical fastening devices and, more particularly, to a fastener of the type commonly referred to as a "pushnut".
Pushnut type fasteners are well known and used in many industries to attach all types of components to unthreaded studs or shafts. The fasteners are installed by being axially pushed or hammered over the end of the stud or shaft. The fasteners can be removed only with great difficulty by applying an extremely large axial force. Often removal can result in permanent deformation and/or damage to both the stud and the fastener.